


Act of Contrition

by CaptainSledDog



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Just bros being bros, M/M, Priest AU, Priest Kink, They bang, Threesome, all three together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSledDog/pseuds/CaptainSledDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Hux so happens to fuck Kylo Ren everyone once and a while in the confessional; Mitaka walks in and well, might as well join in.</p><p> </p><p>I went to Catholic school for five years and I plan to use the knowledge I have gained to write smut. And the church for the school had a face to face choice so I mean, might as well use it wink wonk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act of Contrition

When they held confessionals in the middle of the month, people rarely dropped by. Around lunch time they would get a random burst of people coming in, and then things would quiet again. Sometimes Father Hux only got to talk to seven people on these days, usually elderly women who confessed about maybe looking at some vanilla porn, or being jealous of some other old lady’s plants. The area was filled with boring people, and rarely did anyone confess something interesting. As much as he knew he was supposed to forget everyone’s sins, he always connected one with every person that came in commonly. 

The lady on the other side of the screen started to finish, and Hux gave her instructions on what to do. The door open and closed, and he patiently waited for the next person. The door to the confessional opened, and Hux felt his body relax as he caught sight of who it was. When the rush of people had slowed, Kylo Ren always came in last to confess to the father. Most people choose to sit behind the screen - some not even knowing they had a face-to-face option. But not Kylo, never Kylo. The lanky man settled into the chair close to Hux, at first not making eye contact. 

“Bless me father, for I have sinned,” Kylo started, stopping when a smirk took over his mouth. He sat back, raising his foot to press into the father’s crotch. Hux made no attempt to move, instead looking towards the screen like he usually did. But he couldn’t stop the flush that crept across his skin when the foot pressed down harder. “It has been two weeks since my last confession,” Kylo softly slipped off the seat, not having to move far to press his face between Hux’s legs. The priest merely purred, running his fingers through the taller man’s hair. 

The father was pushed back some, Kylo raising on his knees enough to start undoing the belt, pulling the zipper down. He pressed small kisses to the brief’s fabric before pulling it down. Hux’s half hard cock slightly bounced at how quick Kylo moved, but Hux didn’t make any more noises to acknowledge it. They both froze when they heard the door opening on the other side of the screen, then someone settling down in the booth. Kylo looked up at Hux with a smirk, quietly licking the priest’s length. Hux gave a small thanks to God that the screen made it hard to see, and that Kylo was lower than anything the other person could see anyway. 

They started to go about the confession, and Hux half listened. His fingers were faintly weaved in Kylo’s hair, trying not to grip him whenever he licked his cock just right. Eventually the father brought a hand up to his mouth, biting his hand to suppress a moan. Then he faked a cough, giving a small ‘sorry’ to try and act as if he were maybe coming down with something. When the woman finished up her sins, Hux almost wanted to tell her to skin the Act of Contrition. Then he was quick to make up some bullshit penance, sending her away quickly. 

He glared down at Kylo, the man smirking with a mouthful of cock. Hux could see that Kylo had already taken his own cock out, quietly stroking it in rhythm with the bobbing of his head. For a good five minutes no one else entered the booth, and they took that as a sign to go further with their game. Kylo was able to pick Hux up, then sat down in his chair. Hux pulled his own pants down, tossing the purple stole to the ground, unbuttoning his shirt as he settled down. He could feel Kylo’s cock pressing against his ass, the taller man stroking Hux and nipping at his throat. 

There was a small pop sound - a bottle of lube being opened. Kylo had to awkwardly move his hands under Hux, the priest having to stand to let the man press his fingers into his entrance. One hand held onto Hux’s hip, the other was pressing fingers into the priest. He tried not to moan aloud, resorting to biting down on his hand to mute himself. When the fingers were pulled out, he couldn’t stop himself from looking back in a small panic. Then Kylo used both his hands to gently bring Hux down, slowly slipping onto the cock.

Before Hux could moan, Kylo brought his fingers into the priest’s mouth. “Shh,” He whispered, dragging his tongue up Hux’s throat. Kylo started to slowly thrust upwards, Hux trying to bounce up and down at the same time. He bit down on the fingers when he felt his prostate get touched, then tried to arch his back to make it happen again. One hand was grabbing harshly at Hux’s hip, most likely to leave bruises later on. 

They stopped awkwardly when the door opened, a smaller man shyly sliding into the seat next to them. Hux felt his stomach drop, mind go to complete blank. When the man looked up - Mitaka -, Hux quickly grabbed Kylo’s hand to pull it away from his mouth, wanting to try and explain something. But what was there to say? “Father?” Mitaka spoke softly, and Hux could see the younger man grow red. Then the man stood up and got close to him, cupping his face. “Are you okay?” His words were hushed, and Hux couldn’t stop himself from nodding. Mitaka took notice of Kylo when Hux was jolted forward, choking back a moan. 

“I -” Mitaka backed up, unsure of what to do. 

“Join us,” Kylo suggested. Hux had failed to notice how the other man’s pants were tight around his groin, how flushed his face was. Kylo’s hand pressed on Hux’s back, pushing him down so that his face was close to Mitaka’s knees. The man took a moment to register what was happening, and then awkwardly started to undo his own pants. He pulled his hard cock out, fingers wrapped around it as though it were something he had found and didn’t know what to do with it. He stood up to be close to the pair, then stopped. 

“Are you sure?” Mitaka spoke to Hux, and the father nodded happily. He stuck his tongue out, reaching his hands forward to grab Mitaka’s hips. The priest knotted his hands in the other man’s pants, trying to swallow as much of the cock he could. Times like these made him glad that he barely had a gag reflex. He moved one of his hands to the base of Mitaka’s dick, starting to try and take more time with the blow job. 

Kylo thrust up sharply, catching Hux by surprise. Mitaka’s cock was forced further down Hux’s throat, who slightly choked on it. Mitaka bit his hand to hold back a moan, and Kylo was biting his lip. Then Kylo started to mumble; “O my God, I am heartily sorry for having offended Thee, and I detest all my sins because of Thy just punishments, but most of all because they offend Thee, my God, Who art all-good and deserving of all my love. I firmly resolve, with the help of Thy grace, to sin no more and to avoid the near occasions of sin,” Kylo was finishing the Act of Contrition, showing that he was close to finishing. 

Hux tried to lean back, taking in gulps of air while pumping Mitaka’s dick. “I’m gonna -” Mitaka breathed heavily, fingers gripping Hux’s hair. A small smile played on the priest’s lips, as he gently lapped at the tip. When he felt Mitaka starting to tremble, he took the entire length in his mouth, not wanting a drop on the ground. He felt himself growing on the edge, Kylo’s thrusts becoming irregular and sharp. When he felt the other man release inside him, he felt his own release spill onto his legs. He didn’t let Mitaka pull away until he had licked every spot on his dick, then slowly stood up, letting Kylo’s limp cock slip out. When Hux was on his feet, he was turned around by Kylo.

“Can’t let you have a mess on your legs,” He whispered before starting to lick the cum from Hux’s body. Mitaka sat back down in the chair, trying to catch his breath. When Kylo finished cleaning the priest Hux started to dress, pulling some tissues out of his pocket to try and clean himself before pulling his pants up. “Mitaka, you should go. We’ll leave soon,” Kylo’s words were airy, worn. Mitaka nodded, trying to compose himself. He stopped as if to say something - probably how he hadn’t had a proper confession - but then turned to open the door and leave. 

“What is my pendence, Father?” Kylo asked smugly, moving into the other chair. 

“You need to come in next month,” Hux simply answered before exiting the confessional.


End file.
